


Ignore Them (Just Look At Me)

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (was Maura16), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, lots of swearing, what can ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day of Tony's graduation. And he was in a cleaner's cupboard. This seemed like an apt end to his school career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Them (Just Look At Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this written for AGES, and I'm just getting round to posting it now. I'm in the middle of exams and I'm super stressed so here's some fluffy fic.  
> I hope you like it!  
> (Also if anyone wants to come talk to me about Age of Ultron please do!)  
> As always, kudos are much appreciated.

It was the day of Tony's graduation. And he was in a cleaner's cupboard. This seemed like an apt end to his school career. 

He groaned and thumped his head against the wall. Why did he always manage to fuck everything up?

Steve had been so fucking _excited_ for today. Glad to leave, glad to spend the day with his friends and family... And so sure that this was a good time to show everyone that they were a couple. 

Tony had been fine with it. Tony had been on board with Steve's plan. He knew how much Steve had hated hiding their relationship, and how happy he was that they finally wouldn't have to. 

And Tony just wanted Steve to be happy. But now it was _today_ and everyone was _there_ and it wasn't like they were going to make out in front of everyone, they were going to walk out holding hands and sit next to each other, but Tony had just pictured all those people and he had wanted to throw up. 

And so he'd ran away and now he was here, in a fucking _cupboard_ that smelt of bleach and mould, and he'd let Steve down again.

He was a fucked up piece of shit and Steve deserved so much better than him.

His shitty ramblings were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Yes, Steve?" he said, raising his head. 

Steve poked his head through the door. "How did you know it was me?" he asked sheepishly. 

Tony smiled. "No one else would knock on a cupboard door."

Steve chuckled and sat down next to Tony, not saying anything. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, and then Steve spoke. 

"What's wrong, Tony? I thought you were okay with this." He sounded so earnest, so concerned, and Tony just wanted to cry. 

"I thought I was okay with it, but I'm just not as strong as you, okay. I don't want all those people knowing and judging and ruining everything."

Steve sighed sadly, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"I know. And it's so shitty that it's such a big deal, but Tony, I'm not stronger than you! You're the bravest person I know, and if anyone can do it, you can."

"Steve, I can't! I thought I could but I _can't_ ," said Tony desperately. "The whole school is there. All of the parents and teachers and _everyone we know_. I can't... I don't..."

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry, Tony. I know you're scared because of what happened with your dad, but this won't be like that. And even if it is, who cares? My mum knows and doesn't care. All of our friends know and they don't care. The only other people in there, we're seeing them for the last time." He smiled down at Tony, that same fucking smile that had made Tony fall for him in the first place. "But if you don't want to, Tony, I don't care. Because I... I love you no matter what."

Tony froze. "What?" he gasped, throat suddenly tight. 

Steve blushed and looked down, twisting his hands together. "I love you Tony. I thought you knew..."

Tony's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "I... I did _not_ know that."

Steve met his eyes, staring right at Tony with those big, blue, bloody expressive eyes. "Well, I do. Love you. Very much."

Tony gaped. "But why?!"

Steve chuckled. "You're pretty damn amazing, Tony."

"Yeah, I know _that_ ", Tony said dismissively. "But no-one's ever said that they _love_ me before."

Steve suddenly looked worried. "You don't need to say it back, you know. I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Shut up, you overly polite person," snapped Tony. Steve closed his mouth, laughter in his eyes. 

"Why would I not say it back?" Tony asked. "I love you, Steve. And that's the only constant thing in this stupidly always-changing world. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers (and Grant is a stupid name, not gonna lie). And I will go out there into that stupid hall with everyone I know, holding your hand because I'm stupidly in love with you and I'll do anything for you, no matter how stupid."

Steve looked at him. "You said 'stupid' too many times there."

"I know," said Tony exasperatedly. "Because love is stupid."

Steve laughed suddenly, a joyful sound, and wrapped his arms around Tony's smaller frame. "I can't believe you, you idiot," he said, and Tony could feel the smile against his neck. 

"Well for once, I'm telling- mmf!" Tony's snarky sentence was cut off by Steve's lips on his, and he melted into Steve's arms. 

Steve pulled away, eyes bright. "You ready to go in then?"

Tony sighed. "I guess so. Or we could stay and make out some more?"

Steve laughed, grabbing Tony's hand and holding tight. 

And together, they walked out of the cupboard.     


End file.
